


Stories, Monsters, and Kissing

by XrDragonix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Death Never Included, Dragon!Loki, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Happy Ending, Includes!, Jotun!Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Original Character(s), PG Adventures, Pirates, Robin Hood!Tony, Royals, The get trapped in a fairy tale!, Trapped in a story, True Loves Kiss (?), etc... - Freeform, fairy tale AU, mentions: - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrDragonix/pseuds/XrDragonix
Summary: A Villain, Trickster,Monster,God, is thrown into a tale of folklore and children's stories. And then another, and another,and another.Magic not working and stories still unravelling. It turns out, whatever force put him there, decided he wasn't the only one...Now they just needed a way out.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Stories, Monsters, and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm backkk??? For a bit!_   
>  **And yes! I have a new username, goodbye MxVampirePunk, you did me well through all these years.**
> 
> **Thank you to[Dirtkid123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123) for betaing this! _And thank you Fitz for one of the fairy tale suggestion!_  
>    
> _LIFE/IMPORTANT UPDATE AT END!_**
> 
> **  
> [Frostiron Discord](https://discord.gg/kcht6hx)  
> **

"Loki!" Tony broke through the clanging footsteps.

Loki halted, his centre shifting as he swerved, “Tony!"

Turning on his heel, he broke from the formation and raced towards Tony; Tony who was held back by onlookers; Tony who has wide eyes and a flush to his cheeks.

**Oh no you don't**

Tony's face tilted with old panic. Loki's heart lunged him forward, pushing, urging, as the same panic slowing his bones.

"No." He reached, shoving the hands that tried to stop his path.

"No." Tony broke forward and reached for him.

"No." The ground slipped away. The scene around them faded. The last thing Loki saw was Tony, a word on his lips, their hands nearly meeting.

And then nothing.

Only laughter remained...

* * *

The first story had been a silly little thing for Loki.

Then the second one came to be.

And then the first passed.

It had Loki baring his teeth and growling at the idiocy of it all. A curse.  _ He  _ was cursed. As the fourth story came to fullision, Loki set to work to break it. But, he almost laughed, this story set him as the wise kind king, and escaping was not as simple; escaping the curse nor his role.

“This joke is no longer funny.” Loki hissed, causing a maid to jolt and drop her plate. Loki’s mouth slammed shut and he struggled with a breath. The maid stumbled an apology and bowed. Loki waved her off. Only as she passed through the throne room doors did he let out a breath. He slumped back, rubbing at his jaw and scowled at the ceiling.

A kind wise king indeed. It was easier to play the villain, a role he knew well. 

“My King!” A man with blonde hair came stumbling in, “The enemy’s forces are here!”

Loki stood up, he brushed down his royal garments, human garments, and strolled forward.

“Ready the troops, I shall be joining the battle.”

The servant looked ready to protest, before bowing and running off.

Playing hero was not as easy, but, he would not be losing this battle, nor this war.

* * *

The next story was taunting him. A villain he was, but not one of gold or magic or hate. He was a mere tax collector, going to each home and taking what he could.

Loki  _ hated  _ it. He was not one to take the joy out of suffering or make those that worked hard miserable. He liked tricks, he liked showing those that thought better that they were not, he hurt those that stood in his way, and he chased heroes until they fought him earnestly. Because that was his role, as soon as Odin stole his fate, this role was his to keep. He would not rid it, and now whoever was pulling his string knew how to twist his role for a  _ game.  _ Loki wanted no part.

An arrow shot past him and embedded itself in the wall.

Loki whirled around, sneering at his attacker.

“Loki.”

Oh. That was new.

“Iron Man, I must say, you do look lovely in green.”

Tony glared, and Loki got the impression he was trying hard not to tug the tights that donned his legs. He nocked  his arrow instead.

“That money doesn’t belong to you.”

Loki cocked a brow and looked to the bag of coins he was carrying, he turned he body away as he looked back to Tony, a hand finding its way to the hilt of his sword, out of sight, “Ah, but it isn’t yours either.”

The arrow went flying, causing Loki to flinch back as wind kissed his cheek. There was a ‘ _thump_ ’ behind him.

“Next time I’ll aim for something softer,” Tony warned.

Loki grinned, now this was something he knew.

* * *

It was only later, after the story had faded and another began, did Loki notice the look in Tony’s eyes. A warning and a plea… 

Loki loaded his tray with a frown. Next time he met that annoying mortal he would-

“Loki.”

He jolted, catching the tray and tried to look back at the retreating Tony. His feet kept moving even as he strained to hear Tony’s voice.

“-Pirates-!” Loki blinked, was the constant stories driving Tony mad?

He turned back to his task, which now he thought about it, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. So far there had been no clues how his role was meant to play out. He sighed and let his feet take him to his destination; he had skills in quick thinking and wit, whatever was to pass he would deal with.

He pushed himself against the door and let himself in.

“Captain-” A blade pressed to his neck.

Ah.

“Well, what do we have here?” A grin stretched over rotten teeth and crowed closer. The tray slipped from his fingers, he could just see the ‘captain’ slumped over the desk behind the man in front of him.

This must have been what Tony meant.

“Sorry, lad. Can’t let you go now.”

At least, Loki thought watching the blade move towards him, the story deaths were PG.

* * *

Loki was starting to miss the longer tales. At least as the wise king he had a week of pampering. Even the witch had the freedom to walk around, travelling over the land, before he was, of course, caught and burnt at the stake. Not that he was there for that part. So far the world would fade before he met death.

He spent less than a day as a prince before another had finished him off. A servant was only a bit longer, before the castle was stormed by another kingdom’s forces.

Loki started to look for Tony.

Oh and wasn’t he everywhere.

Now that he was looking, even if they did not cross paths, they always shared the same story.

A knight, a servant, queen, and peasant, hero, and hero.

Loki lost count of their roles, and how many stories passed, before they met again.

* * *

“You do realise I’m supposed to kill the dragon!” Tony shouted at him, never pausing.

Loki huffed, barely stumbling as the granite slipped beneath them, “I gathered.” He kept pace, even wounded and sore, he was not the one wearing metal plating.

“For the person being the  _ fucking dragon, _ you’re far too calm.”

“You will not kill me.” Tony gave him a look, one that seemed both pissed and scared. He jumped over a root. “You will not - Yes, I know this tale; I say you won’t because so far when one of us is to die, the story ends.”

“And what if it doesn’t?” Tony gripped his arm and pulled them into a gap between the rocks. Loki tried to shrug him off, “Loki, listen. What if it doesn’t. So far we’ve always been apart, even when our roles interacted, we have never had to... What if this is what the curse wants?”

Loki gathered his breath, he could feel his scales tingles, “We have no way of stopping this.”

Tony looked torn, his lips in a thin line; with a shudder, he pushed out, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Loki blinked, with the way Tony was looking at him… “You won’t.” Even he did not believe those words.

There was a shout in the distant, Loki’s eyes itched. He ushered Tony further. “I’ll look for a way out, we won’t be stuck here forever.”

“We won’t.”

“What?” Tony was smiling when he looked back, a small thing. The dragon shifting must be messing with his heart.

“We will find a way out of this.” There was a shout in the distant, “I won’t leave you. I promise.”

Loki almost smiled, even as he back burned and he curled into himself.

“Liar.” And then he roared.

* * *

Tony had told him, in a story before, when Loki had been a traveller and Tony a Lord, that in the first few stories Tony had seen him, that he had tried to call out. He had also said that there was no one else here but them. That he had could not find a way out. That he too was forced to play along when he tried to go against the narrative.

On one occasion, while they both played roles in one household, a story about crime and Star-crossed-lovers, they had managed to pass notes; though some had gone missing and they never contained anything helpful.

_ Tony wanted a hamburger. _

_ Loki missed his cat. _

_ Tony had trouble holding his tray with his left arm. _

_ Loki’s magic was like his air. _

Of course, they still looked for a way to break the curse - after they found each other.

Killing each other didn’t end it.  _ That had hurt to try. _

Going along with the story just moved it onto the next.  _ What if they had to do all of the tales! In all the lands! _

Fighting against it, they both had tried and they both had failed.  _ I, at least, want to see you. _

* * *

Loki woke in a soft bed surrounded by silence.

He cast a glance around. The place was fancy, nice, he was at least rice. The bed was… smaller than the time era seemed to lead on for his weather. Maybe he dealt in crime. It had been a while since he was given a villain role.

He sat up and slowly pulled the covers back, and froze. His skin-

He scrambled out of bed, searching for a mirror and found none. He snarled, a sound he knew he couldn’t make before. Leaping to the door, he yanked it open to a dim light hallway.

Loki barely paid attention to worn decorated walls, or elegant furniture that seemed to follow his wakening stomps, too busy searching for a mirror… A small feeling of relief grew inside him as each moment brought him no closer to finding a mirror… But, the silence pulled his attention away from his search. No people, no reflections, nothing, only his footsteps that echoed as he raced each floor, only slams as he checked each room.

He slowed to a stop, rubbing his hands over the ridges that now ran along his whole body. What kind of story was this? Why did he- Why was he in such- He was a monster- a- a  _ beast _ .

“Sire?”

Loki jolted, a sharp growl escaping him. He turned to the long table set beside the wall. It took him a moment before he realised the candle was twisting, moving as if alive.

“Is something the matter?” At Loki’s lack of response it- he? Continued. “Breakfast has been served.”

Loki suddenly felt how bare he was, “Right, I’ll-” His fangs made him pause, “I shall go get changed.” He left, stalking back to his room, before the candle-  _ thing _ could call on him further.

He ran a hand up his arm, following the markings to his neck, his cheek, and stopped short at his forehead. Before the shape became  _ horns _ .

Jotun.

He snarled to himself and shoved open his door. He hoped this story ended quickly - or at least Tony would not see him.

* * *

As night rolled around Loki had figured out that all his servants were talking furniture and items… Who all treated him like  _ normal. _ That there was a man in the dungeon.

And that something was meant to happen before the story would continue.

Sleep did not come easy.

* * *

Loki was walking away from the darker corner of the mansion when someone knocked at the door.

He could not help but hesitate… What if it was hunters, villains and thieves. Or… Worse, Tony.

As he found his way to the stairway entrance, there was a shout, a call into the empty room. His gut suddenly dropped, oh no. He knew that voice too well.

His feet continued onwards even as he tried to dig his heel down.  _ No, no, no! _

“Hello?” Tony’s voice shook slightly. Clear to Loki’s ears as he stood at the top of the stairs.

“Leave” He growled, tongue pushing against his fangs.

He watched as Tony turned, eyes widening as he took in his shadowed figure.

“I can’t. I’m sor-”

“ _ Leave. _ ” He descended as much as he dared, voice echoing around them.

Tony visibly shook, taking a step back, and tried to meet Loki’s eyes. Even if Loki wanted to shy away, pull his red gaze away, the story yearned to continue

He watched Tony, small and scared, open his mouth, his hands shaking, his voice catching.  _ Not of me, please not of me. _ Then.

“Loki?” 

* * *

Loki was watching Tony, reading a book beside him, with something close to confusion.

Beast, Beauty? A tale of true love. Loki growled at the thought.

Tony looked up, his lips twitching at the sound. Loki glanced away.

“It’s not too bad.” Tony started, voice too kind. “We haven’t been forced to do much. And the story is fairly simple.”   
” _ Simple? _ ” Nothing about this was simple! “I am- This isn’t-!”

A hand touched his, he flinched.

“We’ll be fine.” Tony was smiling at him.  _ The story is about true love.  _ The words were echoing around his head. This story could never be fulfilled, Loki thought bitterly, yanking his hand away from Tony’s.

He stood, “You’re not the one who is a monster.”  _ And who could love a monster.  _ He stalked away, unable to hear whatever response Tony had.

* * *

There was a rose in the ‘forbidden’ room. It glowed. The petals fell slowly towards Loki's demise. He watched, stood, and could not help but wish they fell quicker.

“Why has this happened? Why do you torment us- me.”

No one responded of course. The voice only spoke once… And Loki would rather not re-enact that scenario to call the voice again.

He pushed out a breath between his teeth, hissing in frustration, why was the one thing he ran from-

”Loki?”

He let out a slow breath, “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“I know, I’ve seen the movie.” He grinned, strolling over to the glass-covered rose. “It’s prettier in real life.”

Loki hummed, turning away again. What could he say, in a place like this?

“I’m sorry.”

“...What for?” He moved around the rose, watching Tony stare at it.

“That you have to, like me. Like that.” He gave a small chuckle, a wobble in his voice. “At least you have time. Maybe the story will end before you… Well.”

Loki scoffed, “I’m a monster,” his tone bitter, “How could you love such a thing.”

“It’s easy.”

It was spoken to be unheard. But Loki was being to understand what it meant to be Jotun. 

He turned slowly. Tony was still looking at the rose, his movement forward caused him to look up. “You can’t.”

Tony frowned, confusion evident. He searched Loki’s face before realisation dawned on him. There was a moment, as Loki moved closer and Tony stared at him, that Loki thought he mortal would run, would take his words back. Loki almost wished he would. Then anger flooded Tony, halting Loki.

“I fucking can!” He stepped closer, poking Loki’s chest as he glared at him, “You’re not a monster! Neither beast. I know what you think of yourself - unlovable. I fucking  _ know,  _ OK. I’ve been there, and yeah, I didn’t exactly get raised with nightmare stories of a race I turned out to be - yeah, Thor’s racist, he was full of bullshit stories! But- But I had a point! You may be a fucking annoying shit - trickster suits you - but you’re not unlovable. Fuck, it was too easy to love you, I’m a hero, I’m not- but you’re not exactly a villain! I bet you’re a fucking softy and I’m gonna get heartache just looking at you! Not loveable my ass! You are-”

Loki had his hands on his cheeks before he could stop himself, pulling their lips together in a long awaited, desperate, kiss. Loki would not cry. He could not call forth such weakness. But here, with a heart that shook so, and pressed closer to Tony’s, he thought perhaps it was not such weakness.

“Foolish mortal.” He muttered. Their forehead pressed together as Loki watched Tony’s smile grow.

“You know, this form is super hot, no pun intended.”

Loki huffed, kissing him again. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.

“And… the story wasn’t just about true love…” Tony muttered against his lips.

**_Finally_ ** **.** A voice whispered to the wind.

* * *

Loki gasped and jolted upright. The bed was soft, the walls light and furniture wooded, green splattered around…  _ His room _ .

He settled for a moment, blinking as the world cleared and all he could do was take in the  _ real  _ world. Then-

_ Tony _

Loki threw his covers back and ran out of the room. With a wave he was covered in Asgardian wear, lacking heavy armour and helm, and left without a backwards glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wanted to get something out before I crashed, so I apologise for the low quality of writing.
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://xrdragonix.tumblr.com/)  
>  &  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XrDragonix)  
> &  
> [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/xrdragonix/)  
> &  
> Discord: XrDragonix#5888**  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
